


the freedom of falling

by goldenmagikarp



Series: finnish tentacle rookies [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmagikarp/pseuds/goldenmagikarp
Summary: And on the Stars, apparently the defense have an orgy thing going on, and Roope is definitely going to chirp them about it in the Finnish corner, but the forwards do things a little differently.
Relationships: Roope Hintz/Mattias Janmark
Series: finnish tentacle rookies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222727
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	the freedom of falling

**Author's Note:**

> Back to business as usual: tentacle porn. Also there's mentions of eggs here, but no oviposition (sorry).

Roope knows he spends most of his time in the little Finnish clique they have, but still, there are lines. They're _defensemen_, and Roope has some other things to worry about, like his lineys and scoring goals and not getting sent back to the AHL. There's sort of different priorities, and everyone can't be Miro. He's probably going to win a lot of trophies, and he's going to have a lot of people telling him he's going to win a lot of trophies.

By the time that Esa gives him the tentacle talk, Roope doesn't need it. He's not young and dumb, like Miro. He's dealt with the fact that his dick is bendy now, and that when he was last in Cedar Park, there were a few people breaking the usual don't look rules to suss the change out. 

Up in the show, it's easier. Rookies and young guys have tentacles. It's not something they talk about in so many words, but it's a thing that's understood.

Except Rads. Rads corners people and with an arm around Roope's neck, says, "Ah, you're a big boy now," and Roope wants to protest something, but Rads has a grin on his face that's infectious. He gestures to Roope's dick, and Roope thinks the flush up the back of his neck isn't too noticeable when he gets what Rads means.

So there's rumors about what NHL teams do, but they're not that widely spread. Roope has friends. He keeps up with his national teammates, and while he's not as close to them as his best buds he grew up with in Ilves, they're around. Sebastian Aho and Mikko Rantanen are still doing the tentacle thing, themselves, and Roope heard all about it, in the way that people like them brag to each other. So while he's tempted to send a picture of his new dick to say he's part of the club now, it's not the wisest idea. 

Besides, it's just one of those things about the NHL.

And on the Stars, apparently the defense have an orgy thing going on, and Roope is definitely going to chirp them about it in the Finnish corner, but the forwards do things a little differently. Roope didn't want to say anything, but like, Jamie took Roope out to dinner, and while Roope would have blown it off, Jamie is his captain; maybe there's something important? But also if Jamie wanted to buy him dinner because he's scoring all the goals, ever, that's also good. 

So that was when he got an abbreviated talk that didn't answer a single thing and then dropped off at Janny's place.

Roope wasn't Janny's best friend. First of all, Janny's Swedish, so he mostly saw him in the context where Klinger comes to steal away Esa to do something with them, but he's also team, and Roope thinks he might be the only guy that can keep up with him on the ice. They're great lineys, now that Monty's put them on the same line, and they should hang out more.

Apparently, they'd be hanging out a lot more. 

Roope's always up for it, and that should concern him, but like, he's not complaining when he has a sure thing. Having a tentacle messes with his hormones or something. 

"I can handle it," Janny'd said. "I can handle you." 

And Janny smiled, and Roope would rate his flow a solid nine out of ten, with the way it looked in the light.

They have a system going. It's not on a schedule or something, but like, sometimes all Roope can think about is how obvious and horny his tentacle is, like anyone could brush against him and his boner would be obvious. Esa, apparently, has had to herd him away from random hookups, more than the times where Roope remembers him saying, "Oh, you're just being _you_" and then leaving him to get back to it.

"Just text me," Janny says. "But I can probably figure it out without it." 

Roope swallows. He doesn't know if Janny's been paying attention, or if he pays extra attention to Roope's behavior if they haven't done anything in a while, but it's not like the scrutiny is a bad thing. 

He doesn't beat around the bush. He feels like his skin is hot, and his tentacle feels tight, and Roope can just about send over a couple of emojis and resist sending Janny a dick pic.

Clothes are too damn restricting, but he has a robe, and the terry cloth doesn't exactly like, clean up all the slick, but it keeps it to a manageable mess while his tentacle twines over his wrist. 

Janny's a little later than Roope expected, but he has a key, so at least Roope doesn't have to get up or out of his bed. He doesn't have permission to get his own place yet, but the view is nice, so Roope can't complain. He's going to stay up pretty soon, he thinks.

"I was giving Honks advice," Janny says, as explanation. "About eggs." 

"Yeah?" Roope's throat goes suddenly dry. Eggs sound like a great idea. He lets his legs splay more in his open robe, and Janny should either look at him more or get less dressed--one of the two. Both would be good. "What about?"

Janny shrugs. "Tips." 

He looks at Roope, takes him in, and Roope shudders a little, in anticipation. He strokes his dick, and there's a gush of slick, right then, and fuck, Roope squeezes the base of his dick just to see if that makes the sensation in his dick stop. It doesn't. 

"Clothes," Roope whines.

"You got eggs for me, baby?" Janny asks, right in Roope's ear, and it's embarrassing the sound that Roope makes. 

He might. That sounds so good. He breathes into Janny's mouth as they kiss, wet and sloppy, and so good.

"Let me fuck them out for you," and it's surprisingly gentle, the way Janny's hand closes around Roope's dick to jerk him off. He's not sure that anything can come out that way, but Janny surprises him because with a twist of his wrist and those soft, soft hands, Roope's dick stripes out silver trails of slick. Those are good hands, good to handle any stick.

When offered, Roope licks his own slick off of Janny's fingers, and Janny sucks at Roope's throat. 

An impossible amount of time later, Janny pushes his cock into Roope's ass, and it's obscene how wet the sounds are. Roope clutches at Janny's thigh, his ass, whatever he can reach--he needs something to dig his fingers into, and it's good. Roope meets his thrusts, wanting to be closer, skin on skin, almost in each other's skin--and Janny stills above him and slumps with a low moan. 

Janny takes a deep breath, and he slips out, and Roope thrashes against the sensation.

There's a sound of protest, and Roope barely registers it's him, and Janny kisses him, gets him onto his side before slipping a couple of fingers into Roope. He hits the right spot again and again, and his other hand is on Roope's dick--Roope's trapped between Janny's hands, and it's good, and there's this tightness in his dick. He feels like coming, but it's not quite, and Roope takes deep breaths, and he can see the line of the egg moving down his tentacle. 

Janny keeps going, muttering Swedish into Roope's ear until they're all out.

Roope feels all fucked out. There's a part of him that wants to grumble, wants to protest as Janny licks at the sweat on his neck, which, gross, but not that gross--and he untangles from Roope. He closes his eyes, and there's some small, wet sounds, and there's some weird feeling that builds up in the pit of Roope's stomach as he knows it's Janny gathering up the eggs into a container for whatever they get gathered for, if it's done this way.

The first time, Roope had thought, they look so delicate. He doesn't want to look at them again, kind of vulnerable exposed to air.

If Roope had a word for this feeling, he'd rather have Janny under him, dick snug in him, just giving it to him, and there's a low whine in his throat. Fuck, like, Janny would look _so good_ full of eggs.

"Needy," Janny says, and Roope opens his eyes to see Janny above him. Roope moves a hand to Janny's flow, to pet at it, and Janny leans into kiss him, all tongue, and he straddles Roope, his thick thighs bracketing Roope's own.

They make out for a good minute, and Roope doesn't know what he wants, and he grinds up against him, and, then there's Janny's hand on Roope's dick, steadying him as Janny sinks down. Roope hisses, and it's not as sensitive as it would have been with his other dick, but it's still something. 

He's so fucking tight, and Roope's tentacle wriggles, explores, and Janny gasps as Roope thrusts into him. Janny clenches around Roope's dick, and he grins. "Best part about these? You never really go soft." 

Roope _just_ came, and he feels like he's been bagskated, but it still feels so good. Janny rides him, and Roope feels a little bit used, but in a good way, when he finishes again, fingers digging into the meat of Janny's ass. Fuck.

He's really lucky to have Janny.


End file.
